


Home

by BlueberryPaincake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Kiyo decides to just lose it in the end, No Sex, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Starts off Fluffy, ends kinda sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryPaincake/pseuds/BlueberryPaincake
Summary: Korekiyo loved following Kirumi home. It was always a quiet time, a special one. It was just him and her, the way it should've been.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Korekiyo loved following Kirumi home. It was always a quiet time, a special one. It was just him and her, the way it should've been.   
She hadn't been keen on walking with him when he brought it up. He had no idea as to why until, after a rigorous night of protecting her, he found out where she lived. It was the rougher side of town, and her home was a shoddy apartment with trash next to the door. He had supposed she was embarrassed by the state of it. He managed to follow her inside, having memorized the pattern of the keypad she used to get in.  
The first thing he was greeted by was noise, loud, uncontrolled noise that slammed against his eardrums. Loud rock music sounded from one floor, yelling and fighting from the other. It was incessant.   
Kirumi made it to her door without any interruption, but as she fiddled with the key and her lock a man approached her. White hot rage flooded Kiyo's chest.  
"Hey there- hic!- cutie. Glad to see you're back. Have you- hic!- decided on your answer to my question from earlier?"  
Kirumi stiffened and faced him with barely controlled annoyance. "I already answered. I'm legally underage and would prefer not to pursue anything with you. Have a good night." She twisted the handle to her door but was stopped when the man leaned a hand against her door.   
"Look, you don't have to drink- hic! It'll just be me and a few of my friends. C'mon I'll take you there." He reached out to touch her. Kiyo was ready to stab him.   
Instead Kirumi managed to yank her door open, knocking the drunkard off balance and onto the floor. She shut it just as quickly and that was that. The man seemed confused and rather than get angry he chuckled to himself before getting up and shambling away.   
This wouldn't do.


	2. chapter 2

Kirumi groaned as she woke up for school, her head throbbing. Ignoring it, she quickly showered and got dressed, eating the last of her breakfast bars as she got her shoes on.   
She opened her door, peeking across the hall. It was empty. As calmly as possible, she made her way down to the first floor. It was only the beginning of her worries. Her bike had been stolen months prior and thus she was forced to walk to the train station through the dark of dawn.   
Kirumi checked her school bag again, counting her usual lunch fair, government provided train pass, and books. She clutched her phone, an older model of an iPhone she'd managed to purchase secondhand, to her chest. Her mental timer began and she started walking.  
…  
"Greetings Kirumi." He was casually (he reminded himself) waiting a block from the school for her. She looked at him with a small smile, one that she reserved for few people but him especially.   
"Good morning, Kiyo." His heart fluttered at her nickname for him. The shot of dopamine flooded his brain. "Did you study for the history quiz?"  
He nodded, "I'm fairly confident I'm prepared for it. And you?" She nodded back at him. "Of course."  
"Say, Kirumi," her eyes met his. "Would you like for me to carry your bag?" The smallest bloom of rouge tinged her cheeks. She was always pleased by acts of chivalry. Nonetheless she shook her head. "I'm quite alright, thank you though."  
He pressed a bit further. "Please, I insist, it'd be my pleasure. Not to mention, you seem a bit more tired than usual." She bit her lip, her hand going up to comb her hair before she stopped herself.  
"Oh, I'm surprised you noticed." She always tried to hide her exhaustion with makeup, but he could tell by the smallest change in her posture. Ever so gently, Kiyo took her bag from her hand, slipping something small inside of it.   
"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will be able to tell." He smiled at her, though it was hidden beneath his sick mask he knew she saw it. She adjusted her glove and smiled back.   
Before Kiyo could truly savor her reaction a nuisance made its presence known. "MOOOM!" Kirumi was nearly tackled from behind by a certain small gremlin. Kiyo held back an eyeroll at Ouma as he whined about something or other. "I forgot my lunch! Can you share yours with me, please?" Kirumi huffed.  
"Please stop referring to me as your mother. I suppose I can though." Kiyo glared at Ouma. She barely had enough to buy lunch for herself and he wanted to deprive her of that?  
Kiyo grabbed him by the collar, detaching him from Kirumi's back. "Go bother someone else about your mistakes Kokichi." Instead Ouma whined and latched onto him. "But DAAAAD! I'll starve." Crocodile tears poured from his eyes. Kiyo couldn't decide if he was annoyed at him or happy he had equated him and Kirumi to a married couple. "Good."  
He heard a small chuckle and his heart fluttered as he looked to Kirumi who was smiling fondly.  
"At least mom loves me enough to feed me! Why won't you?!" Kiyo sighed and reached into his own bag, pulling out some of the money he used to buy his lunch (which was actually double what he needed in case Kirumi was hungry (which she never admitted to being)). "Here, now go away. Saihara is waiting for you by the music building." Kokichi immediately brightened and snatched up the money. "Thanks Daddy! I'll leave you and mommy alone now!" He skipped away before Kiyo could take the money back at the usage of the offending title.  
Kirumi giggled as he left and turned her attention to Kiyo. "Do you still have enough for lunch?" She was too kind for her own good. Kiyo nodded, carefully wording his phrasing to keep her from feeling ashamed about her financial situation. "Yes, I pack extra in case of emergencies." There, so it wouldn't seem like it was normal for him to have that much pocket money.  
"How smart, perhaps I should do that as well." She said. Kiyo nearly melted at her compliment. Granted he knew he was smart, but any words of praise from her were enough to send him to the moon.  
"Perhaps, though if you ever have need of it I'd be more than happy to give you my money." And my lunch, the key to my house, my social security number, my heart…  
"I could never. Not to mention what if I need it and you're not there?" She tucked a small stray hair behind her ear.   
"I can promise you, if you ever have an emergency, I'll be there for you." She seemed taken aback by his words, her face a full shade of pink he found to be absolutely endearing.  
"K-kiyo…"  
He leaned closer to her as they paused outside the school. "Kirumi…"  
"I- I already told you, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet." She looked down, almost as though she felt guilty for not being able to (as she felt) properly reciprocate his feelings.   
"And I already told you, I'll wait until the moment you are." He took her hands in his. She nearly panicked, but managed to find her composure after a moment.  
"Thank you, again, for that." She blushed harder. "I mean for carrying my bag."  
He smiled. "Always."  
…  
Kirumi had to suppress the growling of her stomach by second period. Weren't breakfast bars supposed to be enough to keep her satiated until lunch? She peeked into her bag, considering what she'd need to spend to buy something to keep from disrupting the class. Instead she was surprised to find a small gift.  
Inside, wedged behind her folders, were two small tangerines and a note attached to them. "Make sure you eat enough for breakfast." A small heart was drawn next to it. Her face flushed. There was only one person who'd think to give her that.  
Hesitantly, she slipped off a glove, and began to peel off the skin of the first one. They weren't doing anything, other than a worksheet she'd already finished, perhaps nobody would notice.  
She carefully finished and popped one of the wedges in her mouth, savoring the tangy flavor.   
"Who's eating oranges?" Somebody mumbled behind her. She froze, not wanting to get in trouble and already feeling guilty for being a disturbance.   
"Somebody's eating their lunch at this hour?" Her teacher tsked at his desk. "Is what I'm teaching you not interesting enough?" Kirumi was about to apologize when a voice, smooth and low, sounded.  
"Apologies, I packed an orange in my bag, however…" She looked over and saw Kiyo holding out a squashed orange to the teacher. "It appears it was crushed by my work." The teacher seemed to relax at his explanation. "Alright, throw it out and don't bring one again." Kiyo nodded and tossed it into the waste bin by the door.   
On his way back to his seat he smiled to her, a cheeky mischievous grin. Kirumi hid her face in her hand. What had she done to deserve him? She wasn't good enough to warrant such care…


	3. Chapter 3

Kiyo cursed in his mind as he waited for Kirumi by the lunch lines. He had intended to give her that on her way home, but he forgot about the pungent odor citrus gives off. As he was kicking himself in the back someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
He turned to find Kirumi sheepishly looking at his chest. "Thank you for earlier." His anger gave way to fondness.  
"Of course, I thought you'd like something to cheer you up."  
Before she could respond, however, Kaede and a few of the other girls in their class approached them. "Hey you two!" Kaede said with a smile. Kiyo suppressed his annoyance. Kaede was one of the few presences he enjoyed outside of Kirumi.  
"Hi Kirumi! And the degenerate…" Kiyo ignored Tenko's greeting.  
"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" Kirumi immediately offered a word of kindness, despite not knowing what the others would want.  
Kaede shook her head, the shine of her pink hair clips reflecting the light. "Nope, well kind of. You see, uh, I was thinking of planning a school trip this winter break for our class, but I need to have at least two thirds of the class sign the petition. Mostly everyone has signed it, but I still think it'd be great to have everyone there. Would you guys mind?"  
She held out a clipboard and a pen.  
"Not at all." Kirumi took it and elegantly added her signature to the list.  
Kiyo followed suit. He saw no reason against it. In fact he thought a trip would be a good reason to observe the rest of his class, which was always interesting. Not to mention a great reason to spend more time with Kirumi.  
"Great! Oh, would either of you like to be a part of the council planning it?" Before Kiyo could refuse Kirumi nodded.  
"Of course, I can book the hotel and work out budgeting if need be."   
"Oh great! You in too Kor-?"  
"Yes." He said. Kaede was taken aback before grinning. "Alright! I'll text you two information about the meetings later. Thanks!" With that she left, Tenko dragging Himiko behind her, but not without shooting Kiyo a glare. He didn't take it to heart, knowing it stemmed from something far more personal to her.  
The two were nearly at the front of the line by then. Kiyo gently pushed Kirumi in front of him, knowing she already decided what to get. She approached the cafeteria lady. "Chicken curry and rice please." The woman nodded and handed her her tray.   
Kirumi moved on to grab a side whilst he approached the lady. "Stir fried pork and daikon salad please." She returned with his meal as well. He quickly grabbed what he could from the line, including a small strawberry cake, and paid his fair.  
With that he met up with Kirumi at the end of the line. "Perhaps next time I should pack something instead." She mentioned to him. Kiyo would rather pack her a lunch.  
"Do you not like what you purchased?" She shook her head. "No, I just thought it'd be easier." She hid her worry well. Kiyo worried money was getting too tight for her…  
"I suppose the lines are a bit of a hassle." Kirumi nodded like he said exactly what had her thinking aloud.   
"Yes, especially with our short break."  
They returned to class and sat down, her behind him, him with his desk turned to her. Kirumi looked down at her food like it was a feast and began to eat immediately. Kiyo chuckled, making her pause for a moment to regain her composure before she continued.  
When she was done Kiyo moved the small plate of strawberry cake in front of her. She looked up at him.  
"You… you're sure you don't want it?" He suppressed a grin at the excitement in her eyes. Instead he boredly waved a hand. "I'm nearly full anyhow."  
"Perhaps somebody else would enjoy it instea-."  
"If you don't eat it, I'll throw it away." He cut her off. Kirumi immediately picked up the fork and took a small bite of the cake. Her cheeks flushed and she hummed in appreciation. Kiyo had to do all he could to restrain himself and keep from planting a kiss on her cheek. Worse she was a notorious neat eater, so he didn't even have a chance to wipe at any small bit of frosti-.  
A body slammed onto the desks before the two, sending their plates flying. "Tenko Chashibara what have I told you about flipping the boys in class?!" Their teacher immediately yelled. Said girl grumbled and dragged away the smaller boy from their table. "Not to…" The older woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Exactly. Now apologize and clean up." She mumbled her apology to Korekiyo and Ouma (the body). "Sorry Kirumi!" She spoke without hesitation.   
Kiyo watched Kirumi silently lament the smushed cake, but she gracefully shook her head. "That's alright, but in the future please refrain from flipping others into tables."  
Tenko nodded sheepishly. Kiyo shot her a glare sharp enough to cut. She was lucky Kirumi was so willing to forgive her or he would've have her head.  
Still her utter sadness at the sight of the cake, portrayed in how her shoulders slightly hunched when she threw it out, her small sigh, and how she squeezed her hands tightly, made him want to break Tenko's wrists so she couldn't disturb their lunch again.   
"What a waste." He said as he watched Tenko clean up the last of his food. Kirumi bit her lip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter but for a reason

Kirumi bid Korekiyo farewell after they finished their clean up duty. She was always assigned to him, which she wouldn't complain about. She headed back to the subway.  
Sadly, the train was packed that day. Kirumi spotted a seat but decided against it, assuming somebody who truly needed it, or simply needed it more than her, would get it. She cringed at the tight fit of so many bodies in one space. Worse, at every stop more people entered than exited.  
Kirumi was pushed against the window, trying her best not to press against the glass and ruin it. Her phone chimed and she checked it. Oh a text from Kaede-.  
A hand cupped her bottom, pressing her to the glass. Kirumi gasped, nearly dropping her phone. Before she could turn to try and find the offender there was a shout and a thud sounded behind her.  
Enough space cleared behind her so she could step away and she turned. A man dressed in work attire was lying on the floor. Above him stood a man in jeans and a hoodie, a black sick mask and sunglasses.  
"Get off of me you psycho!"  
The other man just shook his head. He looked up in her direction. Kirumi clutched her bag tightly to her chest. He held up a piece of paper.  
'Do you want to turn him in to the police?' It said. Her eyes uncontrollably watered, but she blinked back the tears and nodded.   
He reciprocated and proceeded to drag the other man away from the train. "Wait! Do you want me to come as well? Since I was the one he…"  
The man shook his head and scribbled something down on the paper again. 'I have evidence, don't worry. Have a good day, be safe." Thankfully they were approaching a new stop, so she didn't have to stand being in her assaulters presence.  
She watched the figure go, grateful he helped her. Still it was odd. He was odd. Evidently others thought so as well, as she heard mumbles from around her.


	5. chapter 5

Kirumi woke up, relieved when she remembered it was sunday. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms. Ten minutes passed before she decided to get up. Her first thought was of breakfast. Her stomach growled and she sighed. She was out of breakfast bars.  
Kirumi decided to spend Monday's lunch money on a new box. It was all she had left of her parent's monthly allowance. She got ready, pausing. Perhaps she could invite someone to go shopping with her…  
Kiyo stood in front of the market, looking down at a novel. "Afternoon!" She said louder than she'd meant to. He turned around, and the pleased expression he made was enough to make her blush.  
Kirumi had taken the time to change into an outfit she secretly hoped he liked. It was simple: a modest black skirt, stockings to match, a white button up with a gray sweater vest (her favorite one with the spiderweb design on it), and silver flats. She didn't have any jewelry, but she did have a headband to match.   
"You look lovely." Kirumi covered her mouth with her hand.   
"Thank you. You as well." She felt dumb for a moment, before glancing back at him. His cheeks were tinged with the smallest blush, and she was relieved to see what she said was indeed correct. He wore dark pants, shoes to match, a dark green vest, and a black button up under it. Kirumi was always impressed by his ability to dress so nicely. He even had a pocket watch and a silver ear cuff.  
The pair made their way to a small grocery store, one that was between their homes, so it wasn't too shabby. He offered her his arm, which she took graciously. She supposed it was odd, how close they were. Many of her friends always mentioned how unfair it was, seeing as how they were basically dating without the title. Still, Kirumi couldn't help but refuse them. As much as she loved him and his affection, she didn't feel worthy of it, and if she was in a relationship she was worried she wouldn't do it right. Trying to return his affections always ended in a messy attempt to replicate his actions and fail.  
They stopped at a light. "How was your day yesterday?" She hummed.  
"Fine. There was a small problem on the train, but I finished my weekend homework."  
Kiyo frowned down at her. "What happened on the train?" She clutched his arm a bit tighter, disliking the memory of how violated she felt at that moment.  
"Somebody, uh, groped me." She looked up and the light flicked telling them to walk. Hastily, she moved forward. There was a rush of wind and she yelped.  
Kiyo yanked her back, just in time to avoid getting hit by the bicyclists rushing past. Kirumi clutched her chest, her heart racing wildly. "Careful!" Kiyo held her close to his chest. She could feel his heart racing as he protectively placed a hand in her hair. She bit her lip.  
"Kiyo, the uh, the light."  
"Oh!" He looked up and dragged her across the street. Kirumi nearly tripped following but let him. Her head was still light and heart thudded in her chest. When they reached the end of the road Kiyo stopped and began fussing over her, checking for any injuries. "Does it hurt anywhere? I don't see any scratches. Did they touch you?"  
Kirumi shook her head until she was dizzy. "No, no I'm alright." He let out a breath, holding her face gently. Kirumi's head spun, always overwhelmed when he'd get so attentive.  
"Good. Now, are you alright after yesterday?" She held tight to his hand, glad they both had gloves so he couldn't feel how sweaty her palm was. "Yes." She whispered.  
Kiyo, thankfully, let it be and started walking ahead. She let him lead her as they walked, keeping a grip equal in strength to his.   
They arrived at the small mart quickly and Kirumi set about ready to buy her one thing and her one thing only. Kiyo paused to grab a basket. "Oh," she said, "I don't need one, I'm here for one item." He looked at her quizzically.  
"What is it?"   
She cleared her throat. "Breakfast bars."   
Kiyo stared at her. He reached out a hand and grabbed a basket anyway. "I'm not letting you live off of breakfast bars."  
Kirumi grabbed the basket, trying to keep him from moving. She couldn't even afford to buy more than those.  
"I didn't bring enough money for anything more!" He paused, looking at her. Kirumi let out a breath, believing she'd won because he stopped.  
He made his way around the basket, and Kirumi turned to go with him. She felt his arm cup around her back, and in a moment of complete and utter ridiculousness, Kiyo scooped her up and dropped her into the basket. "Ah! What the-? Kiyo!" Kirumi struggled to sit up in the basket. On her knees she gripped the side of the basket, ignoring how it hurt her knees. " We don't need one! I can't even-!"  
He leaned down and hushed her with a finger to her lips. "I'll buy them, since I'm the one telling you to do it." Kirumi shook her head, "I can't make yo-." He shushed her again, "You're not making me do anything. Now," he walked around the basket and began pushing it, causing Kirumi to fall back. "AH!"  
"Let's get your food."  
…  
Kiyo was over the moon when Kirumi texted him to go out. He made sure to dress nicely, even if it was just to go shopping, and arrived at their meeting spot ten minutes early. He hadn't brought her a treat since he assumed she'd get to eat a nicer breakfast on the weekend. And then she told him she was buying her breakfast that day. In bulk.  
Now he was pushing her in a basket and checking the bread aisle. "What type of bread do you prefer?" Kiyo looked to Kirumi, who had curled up inside the basket and was currently pouting at him. He chuckled. "You can get out of there if you want."  
She shook her head. "I'm in a skirt. Her brows pulled down more and her lower lip stuck out. He grinned and moved to finally help her out of the basket. Kiyo would've had to move her anyway as it was too small to hold her as well as the food. It was just too cute to watch her pout.  
Kirumi lifted her arms and for a second his mind flashed somewhere else before he abruptly jumped to the present. "One, two!" He pulled her out on two, teasing her with the start. Kirumi fell into him, nearly collapsing if he hadn't caught her.   
He savored the close contact, how she was almost hugging him, how warm she was. Kirumi pulled away, her face scarlet. She glanced around nervously. "Now about your bread?"  
She looked around at the assortment of different breads. "I suppose I don't have a favorite."  
Kiyo hummed, picking out a multi grain as he knew those were better for one's health. The two moved to the next cold aisle. "Milk?" There was a beat of silence. He looked to Kirumi. She squeezed her arms tightly, her eyes glued to the floor. "...No."   
A fond feeling flooded his stomach. Still, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "There's nothing wrong with that." She nodded.  
"Eggs?"   
"I have three left."  
"Two cartons then."  
He placed everything in the basket, eager to get her to start eating better, even if it was only temporary. In the end it was around seven thousand yen, which Kiyo paid without worry. He had a dedicated savings account for Kirumi, where he put about half of his parents monthly allowance for school. They always left him far too much anyhow. Not to mention his recent… influx of income.  
"That… that's a bit much, wouldn’t you say?" He waved a hand and picked up the bags of produce.   
"Do you want help taking them home?" Kirumi nodded with a pause. Kiyo led her out, surprised she was letting him go with her to his house.  
"Kiyo," she grabbed his sleeve. His heart leapt in his throat. "I need to tell you something."  
Kiyo swallowed. It sounded important. He stilled his heart, trying to keep from getting excited. "Did you want to talk about it over lunch?" He said, knowing she skipped breakfast. There was a growl. Kirumi cleared her throat. "Yes, if that's okay with you."  
Kiyo gazed at Kirumi as she ate her sandwich. It was plain, with only a glass of water on the side. “Here, dear.” He pushed her his fries. Kirumi looked up from her bite. Her eyes widened, “You just bought me seven thousand yen’s worth of food. I can’t-.”  
Kiyo held up a fry to her mouth. “We’ll share, I’m not that hungry.” She let out a breath, a look of resignation, and plucked it from his fingers. Languidly she dipped it into the ketchup, swiping it around until it was smothered in the sauce.   
“So,” he coughed, biting into his sandwich and cringing at the pickles. “What did you need to tell me?” Kirumi looked up from her poor fry. She swallowed and picked up her glass, gulping down half of the water.   
“Uhm,” She coughed, having drank too much, “I… I don’t want to worry you about my health. I’m taking care of myself. I must ask that you don’t spend this much money on me again.” He looked at her before getting up and approaching her from the table.  
“You’re too sweet. No.”  
“What?”  
He pinched her cheeks with a smile. Kirumi batted away his hands, a frown setting on her face. “I’m serious.”  
“As am I. I’m not going to let your health dissipate if there’s something I can do about it.” She shook her head, “I’m not… you shouldn’t do that with your money.”  
He gritted his teeth before giving an accepting nod. Of course, he wouldn’t be doing that. But he needed a better way of reasoning around her low self esteem. Kirumi hid it well with others, but he found her a bit more open to him.  
“Hurry and finish, before it gets crowded on the train.”


	6. chapter 6

The two sat on the train. Kiyo rushed her, but it was nearly empty. Kirumi hated the fact that he was going to see her home, but he had bought more than she could carry. She really didn’t want him to worry. She cleared her throat and looked out the window as they started to pass worn down buildings.  
The speakers chimed and she stood. Kiyo followed behind her. “The walk is a bit lengthy, apologies.”  
“I don’t mind.” He said with a small smile, but Kirumi saw the way he glanced at broken glass along the ground, the cracks running along buildings, and the homeless men hiding in alleyways. She ducked her head down and hurried along faster.  
They arrived and she punched in the entrance code. “You should better try to hide your code in case someone sees it and tries to break in.” Kirumi nodded, storing that note for later.  
They went to her floor and, as per usual, the key got stuck in the lock. She bit her lip, trying to hurry up and wiggle the key.  
“Hey, Darling.” A voice drawled behind her. Kirumi nearly groaned. She wrinkled her nose. Lovely, today he reeked of weed. She turned to him. “Who’s this? Your boyfriend?”   
Before she could speak Kiyo did so instead. “And if I am?” His eyes were narrowed and his full height seemed larger than usual. Kirumi realized he had squared his shoulders. The other man gave an odd laugh that was akin to an exhale. “No beef, man. I was just wondering if she wanted to come to meet up with me and my friends.”   
Kiyo’s eye twitched. “And what do you have to say about that Kirumi?”  
She brushed back a few strands of hair. “As I’ve said time and time again, I have no interest. Have a good day.” Finally, Kirumi yanked her door open.  
“Kay’ fine, don’t gotta be a bitch about it. I was just offerin’.” Kirumi saw Kiyo’s fist curl and she pulled him along with her into her home. She shut the door, clicking the three locks in place.  
“He does that often?” She nodded, not looking at him as she opened her fridge only to abruptly shut it when she realized it was barren. “Nothing to worry about.” He stayed silent.  
Kirumi took the bags from him and proceeded to fill her fridge. She frowned when she realized that was the most full it had been in months. “Thank you for helping me and buying my groceries. I promise I intend to fully reimburse you.”  
Kiyo stood up from sitting at her small table. “Kirumi,” she prepared herself for whatever odd thing he was going to say about her or her living situation, as he always started a sentence with her name when he would do that. He guided her to the table and lifted her onto it. She furrowed her brow at his actions. She wasn’t five. “I understand you have your pride, and that your parents are trying their best to provide you accommodations to stay at our school, but I can’t in good conscience allow you to stay here.”  
Kirumi felt anger bubble up in her throat. “Excuse you?” Her parents were doing their best for her and he thought he had any authority to tell her where she was allowed to live? Before she could give him a piece of her mind he spoke again.  
“What I mean is, if there’s something I can do to alleviate some of your struggles, I must at least offer it.” She took a breath, calming down a bit as he smoothed the collar of her shirt. He hadn’t intended to disrespect her family.  
“Would you like to live with me? At least until the school year ends?” Kirumi froze. She hadn’t expected that, though it was obvious she hadn’t thought he’d offer something so taboo. Not to mention all of the prep that came with it. How would she even pay him back? Her mouth went dry. What would her parents say? What if they thought it was disrespectful? Kirumi shook her head clear. Was she actually considering this?  
“What’s your rent?” He said, already pulling out a notebook and pen.   
“F-fifty-five thousand yen.” Kirumi wasn’t sure why she was telling him. He scribbled that down. “And your groceries?” Kirumi swallowed. “Not including lunch?”  
“Including it, if you will.”  
“Eighteen thousand yen.” He looked up at her in shock. Kirumi looked away sharply. “You must be very good at budgeting.” Kirumi shrugged at his backhanded compliment.  
“Would you mind calling your parents?”  
“Wait, this is a bit fast.”  
He waved a hand, “I’ve already calculated the best way to pitch this to your parents.” She shook her head, that wasn’t what she meant. His hand stayed in front of her.  
Kirumi wouldn’t have minded moving somewhere else, somewhere safer, but what if her parents thought she was being ungrateful? And the way he was already planning out how to convince her parents, as though she didn't need to be convinced at all bothered her. She swallowed, wishing to explain it all. Instead she simply placed her phone in his hand.  
It rang three times before her mother picked up.  
“Yes, hello this is Korekiyo Shinguuji. I’m a classmate of your daughter and was hoping I could discuss her living situation with you.”  
A muffled voice sounded from the speaker, but she couldn’t quite make it out.   
“I’ve noticed that she lives rather far from the school, and I thought I’d offer to let her stay with me, as I live only a stop away from it. No ma’am I haven’t been to her home, she’s just mentioned having to get up early. Yes ma’am, it’s a two room, one bathroom, and a small kitchen. My parents specifically chose this one in case I had friends who needed to stay for school. Yes ma’am a few of my friends have stayed before. No ma’am I have no ill intentions, in fact if you’d like, I can show you my apartment, or my parents may when they’re in town. Rent is one hundred and five thousand yen, but that isn’t an issue, if you’d like I can cover that and you may cover utilities and groceries. Again it’s no issue ma’am, truly. I find her company to be astounding, and it’d be a shame to lose such a wonderful asset to the school. My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. Please call me when you get the chance. Have a good day.”  
He hung up and grinned at her victoriously. Kirumi stared at him in shock.  
“She seems mostly sold. At most she’s worried about my sex, but I believe I can convince her during our meeting.”  
He just sold her mother in under five minutes. And she just watched. Kirumi couldn’t tell if she was angry or impressed. Instead she chose to be upset with how he hadn’t even discussed it with her.  
“Next time,” She stood up and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her eye level. “Don’t act as though I have no say in a decision about me.”  
His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. “Understood.”   
...  
Kiyo left her with a promise to take her to his home the next day. He shut her door and felt as though his heart would burst. She might live with him. He could get up everyday and make her breakfast, pack her lunch, maybe… he blushed, maybe she’d cook something for him as well once and a while. He shook his head, not wanting to get ahead of himself. He’d have to do a once over of his house, make sure his parents were fine with it (they probably were), and apologize to Kirumi, though he wasn’t that sorry.   
“Hey, man.” Kiyo snapped out of his reverie. Oh. It was that one. The one that reeked of cannabis. His eyes narrowed.  
“What?” His word was sharp. The guy was smiling like a dope, leaning against the wall. “She’s reaaall cute. You mind sharing?”  
“Sharing?”   
He nodded eagerly, taking a drag from his blunt. “Yeah, you can come with me and her to hang. If you wanna.”  
Before he knew it he had tackled the man to the ground and slammed his fist into his nose repeatedly. The guy yelled and snapped Kiyo out of it as he gargled his own blood. Kiyo looked back at Kirumi’s door. Before it could open he grabbed his pen from his pocket and glared down at the pathetic, sniveling man.  
“Now look what you’ve done.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kirumi heard loud thuds and the sound of a man screaming. She swallowed, having not heard yells like that in a long while. It was a moment before she warily decided to open her door. The sight of two men on the floor left her in shock.  
Her neighbor was clutching his nose, with red trailing down his face and hands, fallen on the floor. Kiyo was leaning against the wall, clutching his arm.   
“What happened?!” Kirumi rushed forward, unsure of who to go to first.   
Kiyo was sweating and breathing roughly. “I was leaving and he attacked me.” She moved his hand away from his arm and gasped. His pen, the one he was clutching in his bleeding fingers, appeared to have been stabbed into his arm and dragged down. Kirumi suppressed a gag and rushed him into her home.   
“Do you need me to call an ambulance?” She fumbled around in her kitchen, looking for the first aid kit she bought for emergencies. Kirumi ran to her bathroom, grabbed one of her few towels, and wet it. “Here, apply pressure.” Carefully, she pressed it against his arm with shaking hands. Kiyo put his hand over hers and she could feel how it was trembling as well.  
“No, it’s alright. Could you just patch it up for now? I’ll stop by an emergency hospital on the way home.” Kirumi nodded, rushing to grab gauze, bandages, and sanitation wipes.   
“Here, let me.” With that she began dabbing a disinfectant cloth against his arm. Kiyo hissed and she steadied his arm. “Sorry, it’ll sting for a bit. Please bear with it.” He nodded and winced as she continued and began to wipe the skin around the cut. She pressed a clean part of the towel back against his injury, waiting until it stopped bleeding to remove it.  
“Alright, I’m going to apply a gauze pad and wrap your arm.” Her voice was soft and reassuring as she worked until she was done.  
Kiyo winced, sucking air through his teeth. “Do you want me to walk you to the train?" He shook his head. "I don't want you going near him, not safe." Kirumi had to suppress an eyeroll.   
"Neither is walking home from here with an arm like yours." Kiyo clutched his arm as she cleaned up her supplies. She'd always assumed her neighbor was rather harmless. After all he'd been annoying, but never did anything. Kirumi shuddered when she thought about Kiyo's injury again. Maybe it was for the better she was moving out.  
"I'll call a cab." He pulled out his phone, a sleek new model. Galaxy. Kirumi always appreciated how he took care of his things.  
She finished cleaning and took a moment to consider what she should do. “I’m going to grab my homework.”   
"I thought you finished."  
"I can still study."  
Her room was pretty barren, save for a few candles that made her feel happy, even unlit. The homework folder rested on her bed next to a few novels. Kirumi searched around for a pen.   
“Kirumi?” She jumped and looked over her shoulder. Kiyo stood in the doorway. “Your neighbor is still in the hall, on the floor.” Her stomach rolled. Of course, she wanted to help him, but after seeing what he did to Kiyo she wasn’t sure if she could go out.  
Kiyo seemed to sense this and stepped closer to her. She always wondered how he could sense what she needed. “Did you want to come with me?” Kirumi bit her lip. “I’ll call my parents.”


	8. Chapter8

Kiyo opened her door. Kirumi was packing clothes in her room and he had to take care of the loose ends. Her neighbor was leaning against the wall, still clutching his broken nose. “Oh hell no!” He scrambled to get up, but Kiyo was already in front of him.  
“Get up.” He clumsily stood, still clutching his broken nose. Kiyo took him by the collar, pulling him up higher. His arm throbbed but he ignored it.  
“Kirumi’s going to be leaving this place soon. Until then I better not hear anything from her about you. Don’t touch her, don’t look at her, don’t even breathe in her direction. Do I make myself clear?” The man nodded hurriedly. Kiyo dropped him and he rushed up the stairs.  
He returned to see his cab was there. "Kirumi, we need to go."  
"Coming!" She rushed out, holding a duffle bag and her school bag. Kiyo took the heavier looking one and the two left.  
"He's gone." She breathed a sigh of relief and hurried down to the car. Kiyo followed close behind her.  
The ride was pleasant and quiet, Kirumi mostly looked at her phone, from what he could see reflected in her eyes she was reading. Kiyo did the same but was secretly simply watching her. After a bit her head began to nod and sleep clouded her eyes. He smiled fondly, wanting to pull her onto his shoulder.  
"Almost there." He mentioned. Kirumi nodded tiredly.  
They got to her house and he paid the fee. Kirumi didn’t stir. He chuckled walking around the back and pulled her into his arms. After scanning his key he walked in, saying hi to Horace, the lobbyist. Horace pointed to Kirumi, raising his brows. Kiyo grinned but shook his head.  
In the elevator he adjusted her. Kirumi stirred shifting to rest her head against his chest. His heart thundered in his chest as he cooed and buried his face in her hair.  
They finally got to their home and he opened the door, moving to the couch and setting her down. He was sure to lock the door.  
Instead of taking her to bed he sat down and laid her in his lap, gently petting her while the news played out. He sighed, it was always so stressful. Such a cruel world, ready to take everyone from their loved ones. Kirumi let out small puffs of air against his skin. He looked down. It wouldn't get her.  



	9. Chapter 9

Kirumi woke up slowly, her eyes glued shut. She yawned, looked around, and jumped at the sheets that weren't hers. The large silken bed in the rather spacious room. At that moment Kiyo walked in, carrying a tray. Kirumi relaxed, remembering that she was staying with him.  
"Good morning, I was just about to wake you. We have school in an hour and a half." Kiyo had left his mask off in his house, exposing his lips and the smooth skin of his lower face. Kirumi averted her gaze to the tray in his hands. On it was enough to feed at least four people: a plate of fluffy waffles smothered in whipped cream and strawberries, sweet eggs, sausage octopus, some of which even had little faces, an omelette on a bed of rice, multiple apples cut in the shape of bunnies, and a large glass of milk.  
“How… early did you get up this morning?”  
Kiyo smiled, setting the tray down in front of her and joining her on the plush comforter. “I only woke up two hours ago.” She moved over, suddenly realizing she was in her pajamas. He gently caressed her hair. When did she change?  
“You passed out in the car yesterday, so I just brought you to your room and let you sleep. I suppose you woke up and changed?” He picked up the fork and stabbed into one of the bunnies. Juice trailed from the wound and he held it up to her. Nodding, Kirumi leaned forward to take a bite. She slipped the fork from his fingers. Perhaps she forgot… but she still eyed him suspiciously.  
“Have you eaten yet?” He shook his head, propping it up on his folded leg. “Then why don’t you have some?” Kiyo looked taken aback.  
“I made it for you. Do you not like it?” Kirumi placed a hand on his forearm.  
“It’s delicious, but I can’t eat all of it.”  
He seemed to consider her words before disappearing from the room. Kirumi hoped he wasn’t upset. She took the knife from the tray and cut into the waffles. Their flavor was sweet and perfectly fluffy. Her mouth watered. It was so delicious, she couldn’t help but wonder what recipe he used for them.  
The cushions bounced and Kiyo reached over her shoulder, gentle finger tips rested on her shoulder, and impaled an octopus. He pulled it back, at the same time nearly pulling her into his lap. “I’ll eat with you,” His voice was soft. “If you stay here and let me feed you.”  
Her face heated up to virile levels. These advances always left her conflicted. They made her want to do nothing more than press a kiss to his cheek, but the idea of doing so raised her insecurities. She was still anxious about expressing her adoration.  
He poked her lips with the food and partly opened her mouth. She bit off half and followed the fork over her shoulder to see him eat what she had left. His teeth clamped onto the fork and gently glided over it as he pulled it away from his lips. Her blushing head whipped around and she glared at the full plate.  
It would be a long meal.  
…  
His eyes observed her every breath, the flutter of her lashes as she looked down, when her lips enclosed around her food. He salivated when the whipped cream passed her lips. “Alright, I’ve got to get dressed.” She moved to leave the bed. Kiyo grabbed her wrist, not wanting her gone just yet. “Hmm?”  
Kiyo pulled her back next to him, laying her down. Kirumi looked up at him in confusion. God he wanted to kiss her. He wanted nothing more than to feel her soft supple lips. “I…” He froze up. He’d scare her if he told her how much he wanted to ravish her with his affection.  
Instead he took her hand and softly pressed a kiss against her skin. “I’m happy you’re here.” He said. Kirumi flushed and rushed to get up, hitting her forehead against his. “My apologies!” She yelped, holding her head.  
Kiyo laughed, hiding his smile with his hand. She was so clumsy with feelings, it was killing him. Kirumi got up and moved to her bag, checking over her shoulder. He wagged his fingers at her cheekily. “Leave!” She said with a chuckle and a stern look.  
Kiyo went back to the kitchen with the tray. He pulled out the lunches he prepared and waited for Kirumi to exit her room. She came out, dressed in her usual uniform and black stockings, but missing her headband. When he inquired about it she shrugged. “I must’ve forgotten it in my haste.” Her hair fell in front of her other eye.  
“I have something that can help with that.” He disappeared into his room, rifling through his vanity drawers. He considered giving her that ornamental comb he bought her two years ago, or perhaps another headband he thought suited her eyes. In the end, he settled on two hair clips he bought three months ago for her. They were dark green with dragonflies affixed, having ruby red gems for eyes.  
“Here.” He approached her, holding them out. She smiled, taking them and attempting to keep back the side of hair that was usually out of her way without a mirror. Kiyo took them back, “Allow me.” He gently slid them into her hair, affixing them so it stayed out of the way. “There, aren’t you beautiful.” She blushed, placing her cheek in his hand.  
“Not as beautiful as you.” Kiyo felt his heart jump into overdrive at her whisper. Was she finally ready to return his affection? Before he could speak she pulled away.  
“Let’s get going now, or we’ll be late.” Kiyo followed behind her, clutching at his chest. She was playing with his heart so much, he was so tempted to just take her.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you alright Kirumi?” She looked up from her work, where she was spacing out. Kaede was waving a hand in front of her.   
“Oh, yes, apologies.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
Kirumi considered sharing her worries, but feared they may just burden her. “It’s nothing, I’ve just been working on this problem for a bit. I do have an inquiry for you, however.”  
“What is it?” Kaede inclined her head.  
“Well, I have a friend and she is with this man, who treats her very well, but she’s worried she won’t be able to return those affections properly. Should she get into a relationship with him?”  
Kaede nodded, a knowing smile on her lips. “Well, maybe she should tell him that first and if he’s willing to learn with her, I think it’d be good for her.”  
Kirumi worried her lip and looked down at the floor.   
...  
The two finished cleaning the classroom. Kirumi grabbed her bag, nervous to go home alone. “Kiyo,” she grabbed his sleeve. He paused, turning to glance down at her. “Um… nevermind.” She’d tell him later.  
Her trip in the subway car was quiet. Kirumi caught a glance of the hairclips in her hair. She’d never seen him wear them before.  
Sometimes Kirumi thought the rude stares of others and unnecessary suspicion of him was ridiculous, but there were small moments that made her worry a bit. It wasn’t fair of her, as he’d been nothing but kind to her, but still.   
Her station was called and she hurried out.  
Her skin prickled as she walked. She rubbed at the back of her neck. The eerie feeling of somebody watching her. She glanced over her shoulder.  
A figure was following her. It was tall, and she couldn’t make out much. Kirumi began to hurry along more. She slipped out her phone, rushing when she saw the figure move faster as well.  
Kirumi began sprinting, her house was only two blocks away. Her breath ripped through her lungs as, with a shaky hand, she struggled to punch in her apartment code. It took uncomfortably long and when she looked up she could see the figure. It looked like the person who helped her on the train before. Same outfit and build, but she wasn’t about to stay to make sure.  
She yanked the door open and slammed it shut, rushing up the stairs and not looking back. Her door slammed shut and she punched in her phone password, already calling her mother. She peaked out her window. The figure vanished.  
“Mother,” she spoke into the phone, “Someone was following me home.” Her mom panicked, telling her she was going to move out by the end of the month and to call her friend that offered her a place to stay. Kirumi hated having to call her mother, but she knew an emergency when there was one.  
The dial rang once before he picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Kiyo, ah, I need to stay with you tonight, again. I apologize, but it’s an emergency.”  
“Alright, would you like me to send you a cab?”  
“Please.” She didn’t think she wanted to walk back to the subway in case that man was waiting for her.  
Kirumi shoved all of her things into her suitcase, which wasn’t much. Her stomach was clenched tight and she kept glancing out the window. Her phone pinged.  
She rushed outside and into the open car door. Kiyo sat in the back, his presence calming her nerves. “Take us back, please.” Kirumi moved closer to him. Anxiously she took his arm. It felt odd and uncomfortable.  
“What happened?” He placed an arm around her shoulder reassuringly. She shook her head, not wanting him to worry. Kiyo thumbed her lower lip. She shivered.  
“If you don’t tell me, maybe I’ll take it from you.”  
There was a moment's pause. She buried her face in his chest. “Somebody was following me. I’m moving out this month. May I stay with you?”   
His hand buried in her hair. “Always.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: forced undressing (no sex but it's still incredibly invasive)

Kirumi woke up, her head pounding. Memories of the night before were hazy after the cab ride. They’d returned to his home, had some tea... she couldn’t remember the rest. A yawn escaped her and she stretched.  
She looked down at herself. A soft, silken nightgown hugged her form, nicer than anything she’d ever owned. The door opened, the mechanical click of the knob startling her. Kiyo walked in, the luxurious breakfast of the day before once again in his hands.  
“Good morning.” She smiled, thinking perhaps it was the time to tell him her decision. He put so much effort towards her and she was beginning to think it unfair of her not to reciprocate. “Kiyo-”  
He climbed onto the bed, moving the tray to the side. He took her chin and pressed his lips to hers. It was a warm, chaste thing, but also somehow charged and desperate. He pulled back, gazing down at her. Kirumi wiped at her bruising lips. “What are you doing?”  
He smiled, caressing her face. “We agreed you’d be mine yesterday, did you forget?”  
Her heart filled her throat. “I asked to stay with you. I didn’t agree to a relationship. I was going to offer that today.”  
An empty grin covered his face. “Today, yesterday, you’ve agreed to be mine either way. “ Kirumi squirmed under him, the small moments of suspicion ringing in her mind. “I need to go.”  
“Go where? Where would you need to be that’s not with me?” He frowned, keeping her down by her hips.  
“Anywhere, right now.” She sat up. Kiyo cradled her face, ever gentle. Kirumi began breathing fast.  
“Come now, eat your breakfast.” Kirumi dodged the fork, ready to run. He pulled back and she scrambled out of bed, rushing to the door. The handle wouldn’t turn as she frantically yanked at it. His hand turned her by the shoulder and a pair of lips pressed to hers.  
Kirumi cringed as he pushed a strawberry past her lips. He remained there, forcing her to swallow the half chewed food. She gagged as he pulled away.  
“Come,” He took her by her wrist back to the bed. Kirumi couldn’t wrap her head around the situation. How had she gotten there?  
He sat down, pulling her into his lap. Despite herself she relaxed, almost like her body was trained to react to him. It was familiar, but strange “Eat.” He slowly fed her, one bite at a time, each tasting like cardboard and making her mouth feel full of cotton. At some point she decided she’d eaten enough for him to let her stop. “I’m full now.”  
Kiyo chuckled. “Alright.” He moved the tray to the floor and curled up around her. Kirumi struggled to reconcile what she felt for him before versus now.  
Kiyo took her chin again, guiding her face to his. This time his tongue entered her mouth as well. Kirumi had to resist the urge to bite it, trying not to focus on how violated she felt. He pulled back, both panting.  
“You're so wonderful."  
He breathed. Kirumi's hands trembled as he pulled her up and guided her to the closet he had in the room. Before she hadn't even thought to look in it, having brought her necessary uniform. Now, she wished she had, as it was full to the brim with luxurious clothes, all in her size. Perhaps she would've been smart enough to leave before.  
He gently held her waist, whispering in her ear. “Pick anything in here. It’s all guaranteed to make you look celestial.” Kirumi shook her head, overwhelmed.  
“I can’t. You decide.” How long did it take him to amass this much?  
He looked down at her in surprise, but immediately went to grab an outfit, as though he’d been imagining it. He handed her a jumper, long, sleek, and black, a dress shirt, and a pair of kitten heels. Kirumi turned, expecting him to leave. He stayed put.  
“Kiyo, I need to change.” He tilted his head at her.  
“What’s stopping you?”  
“Leave.” She shot him a glare, hoping it’d work like before and he’d laugh it off. Instead he shot her a look that could’ve cut stone.  
“No.”  
Kirumi moved away to the corner, trying to put as much space between them. “T-then I’m not changing.” Kiyo sighed, moving to her. She gasped as he pushed her to the wall with a kiss, sliding the thin straps of her gown down her shoulders. “Stop!” He paused, nibbling her neck’s delicate skin.  
“Kirumi, when you gave yourself to me, you gave all of yourself. There’s no need to be ashamed.” Tears began to build in her eyes, confusing, hot and heavy. Why was this happening? Where did Kiyo go? Who was this?  
The dress slid to the floor, pooling at her feet, and Kirumi was left in her bra and underwear. Which were, evidently, not hers. They were lacy and dark unlike her practical t-shirt bra and briefs. She began to cry.  
“Now, now, don’t fret. I know it’ll take some getting used to, but you’ll be safe here. Safe from people who grope you one the train and follow you in the streets. I have everything you could ever need.” He wiped her tears with a delicate finger, making it worse.  
Kirumi shoved him away, curling up on the floor. A pair of hands pulled her back up and placed her own on his shoulders. “You need to stand to put your pants on, come.” Despite herself she stepped into the pant legs, using him as support. He carefully slid her shirt on her, buttoning it up one at a time before sliding the straps of the jumper over her sleeves. He had her step forward into the shoes, once again leaning on him.  
He stood fully, admiring her. His hand cupped her chin. “Don’t cry my love, it hurts to see you this way.”  
She shook her head, unable to look up. “I don’t know who you are.”  
He tilted his head in confusion. “I’m your Kiyo. I’ve known you for years, and I promised myself to you. Now that you’re ready, you don’t have to wait for me.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, leading her to the vanity where he began to gently comb through her hair. Kirumi averted her gaze from the mirror.  
Lastly he pulled out a pair of stud earrings and bangle bracelets, sliding them onto her wrists. Kirumi eyed the earrings, he knew she couldn’t wear them. “Alright, to the bathroom. I’ve a few more things to do before I go.”  
He tugged her along to the bathroom between rooms. On the counter was a piercing gun. She yanked her hand out of his, rushing to his room door and fighting against it. “Come now, it really isn’t as bad as you’d think.” He pulled her by her waist to the counter, bending her over it and trapping her with his hips. Kirumi struggled, reaching for anything to get her out of the situation.  
He ran a hand up and down her back in a soothing pattern, the way he would sometimes before. Kirumi relaxed slightly at the familiarity of his touch. He primed her ears with disinfectant and turned her head to the side, pressing the tip of the needle against the delicate cartilage of her ear.  
Kirumi yelped both times he pierced her, tears beginning to track down her cheeks again. “There, aren’t you beautiful.” He buried his hand in her hair, keeping her bent over the counter and petting her. Kirumi looked at him over her shoulder, fear and hurt flooding her heart.  
“You don’t need makeup. You’re lovely as you are.” He picked her up and placed her on the counter, their eyes level. Kirumi shook, wanting him to let her go. Instead he buried his fingers in her hair, pushing part of it out of the way. Before she wanted nothing more than to slide her hands through his luxurious hair, ever curious about it’s fine texture. Now she just wanted him to let her go and never speak to her.  
He gently locked lips with her, muttering everytime he pulled back for air. “I love you… hah… I love you…”  
Kirumi was finally released when his watch went off. “Hmm, wait here.” He disappeared through the bathroom door. Kirumi jumped from the counter and hurriedly tried to open the door before he locked it. No luck.  
She pounded against the door, yelliing and wishing to be anywhere but there.  
“I hope you won’t feel like this whenever I’m gone." He reappeared from the room door. In his hand was a packed lunch.  
“I’ll be back soon. Here, in case you get hungry.”  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kirumi watched him leave. She dropped the food, it clattered to the ground, spilling it's contents all over the floor. What was in her stomach was next to go.  
...  
Kiyo loved finding Kirumi home. It was always a quiet time, a special one. It was just him and her, the way it should've been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end! I hope you liked it. I would've posted it by chapter but I wrote this all in a week since I've been stressed. I love this pairing so much and actually write about it a lot, so if you want to see some other stories let me know!! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> HEyy hope you like it. I can write fluff but I usually like to have Kiyo a bit crazy so it ended a bit sad. I write this all in a week because I was stressed. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
